My Last Memory of Sensei
by Apus000
Summary: A short fic reflecting on one of the most important events in Sanosuke’s life and, to some extent, it’s consequences.


[**Standard Disclaimer applies**] I, a poor, penniless, study-stressed, 1st year uni student, do not own any of the characters or the story. I do not make any profit out of this, so please do not sue me, hunt me, hurt me, or harm me in any way *sniff sniff* 

Author's memo & warnings: A short fic reflecting on one of the most important events in Sanosuke's life and, to some extent, it's consequences. To suit my own taste, I made some changes to the setting, titles, and 'items' (e.g. clothing, weapons) used – you'll see what I mean when you finished the fic. Note that when I was writing this story, I was actually trying to reflect the physical changes in a person and a place. Nevertheless, the general storyline is still pretty much the same. I personally think this fic is one of my best works so far. I sincerely hope that my dear readers will enjoy reading as much as I had fun writing it ^^ 

**My Last Memories of ****_Sensei_**

By Apus000

It is otherwise another serene night, had it not been for the gentle singing of cicadas that filled the air. The merest indication of life was the flickering lights coming from the fireflies that darted between the rocks on the sandy bank and surrounding forest. Up in the woods which stood above the cliffs, there were even more fireflies, decorating the dark forest like lights on Christmas trees. The surface of the deep lake that stretched next to the rocky shore was as still as glass.

The tranquillity was broken by muffled footsteps. Sanosuke stepped out of the forest. As a wanderer, he had been from city to city, rarely having any true destinations. However, this time, he deliberately chose to come to this place. He passed through the all too familiar rocks, and stopped when he reached the foot of the steep cliff. He looked above him, at the well-remembered platform that jutted out to the lake, before turning his attention back to the grave that lay at his feet. Slowly, setting down his sack and sword, he kneeled down to pay his respect. Closing his eyes, he murmured a prayer, while his mind wandered back to the past

He remembered how the group had been running through the dark forest, trying to escape from the armed soldiers chasing behind them. He still remembered the fear each shrill whistle brought, the desperate cries that followed each triumphant shot from the soldiers.

Captain Sagara had leaned heavily on little Sanosuke's narrow shoulders as they ran. Blood was draining out of the brave captain, dyeing rich red patterns over his simple, white uniform. But even so, he continued to lead his group of rebels through the forest. Shots and screams echoed, and Sanosuke cringed every time a new sound joined the chaos. He did not dare to look back, knowing that only dead bodies in white uniforms littered the ground behind him.

Very soon, they were out of the forest – but it was only to face death. They were standing on a platform that jutted out of the cliff and above the rocks that lay close to a quiet lake. The group came to a halt. Captain Sagara immediately knew that it was the end. He looked at Sanosuke, whose innocent eyes were looking up at him, and smiled.

Then, Sanosuke knew instinctively what the captain was going to do. He clutched his little hands around Sagara's waist and cried: "No, _sensei_! We are always together!"

But Captain Sagara, with his very last ounce of energy, swept the child off the ground, and threw him high over the platform and jagged rocks below. The little hands that clutched around his waist pulled off his belt and sword from his blood-soaked uniform.

The last thing that Sanosuke heard before hitting the peaceful surface of the lake, was the distant ringing of gunfire.

His mind came back to the present as he finished his prayer. He opened his eyes, picked up his sack and sword, and stood up to go. Passing the lake, he caught his own reflection, and gave a melancholy smile. Time and experience had finally caught up with him. The last time he came here, he was only ten, barely waist-high. This time, he came as a tall, broad-shouldered young man. He turned to continue on his way, when he heard a sudden but gentle splash of water. He quickly turned back to the lake, his large right hand clutching the handle of his sword, ready to pull it out if need be. The pale moon cast an eerie light over the deserted place, briefly illuminating the word Sagara' engraved on the scabbard.

A gentle ripple stirred the otherwise tranquil lake That was all the evidence there was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Free talk:

So, did you like it? This is actually my first _Rurouni Kenshin_ fic. Sanosuke has always strike me as an interesting character; his history just fascinates me! So I wrote a simple fic trying to reflect my feelings about an important part of his life and what the young fighter might do about it. Yes, I know that Sanosuke is totally direction blind (like me ^^;;) and could not have possibly found his way to the burial ground' without getting lost. However, from my point of view, Sano has always been very dedicated to his comrades from before, and so a story about him going back to such a memorable place to pay his respect seems to be a good idea. I really did like this fic, as it was pretty simple to write and therefore allowed me to express my feeling and ideas clearly.

Well, enough ranting from me or now ^^ But remember: C&C is always appreciated, and I enjoy learning from constructive criticisms (helps making me a better writer ^^), so please leave a review or send them to apus000@yahoo.com.au 

Thanks for reading ~ !!


End file.
